Human Wille
by Krylancelo
Summary: MOMO feels lost, even though her dream has finally come true! Now that she's human, she and Jr. have a lot of 'plans'. Oddly enough, Gaigun gets in the way of marriage. Chap 4 with Shion going to stop Jr. recklessness. Or maybe not?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The characters are owned by the creators of Xenosaga and Namco. I don't have the access codes to own them...  
  
" Wow! Jr., aren't the stars so pretty!" MOMO exclaimed as she sat on the benches in the Durandal's park. She looked up at the sky in wonder, admiring the pretty stars that seemed to sparkle like the brightest of lights.  
  
" Yeah... It is beautiful." Jr commented, his eyes quickly going back and forth from MOMO's face to the stars. " I think this is a great place to hang out, especially after that hard battle last night." He said.  
  
MOMO lowered her eyes to look at her hands, " Yes... The Gnosis are attacking more these days. Sorry I got hurt last night." She whispered, her voice shook with her unhappiness.  
  
" It's normal... Especially since you were fighting the Gnosis by yourself... You should be more careful, your body is weaker now since you became human." Jr. stopped abruptly when he notice MOMO didn't look any happier.  
  
He then quickly scooted off of the bench and sat down cross legged on the floor. The grass was only a few feet away, and the metal floor felt cold beneath him.  
  
" MOMO. Think of it this way, since you did all those good deeds, like fighting against Albedo, and proving your-self by taking out Proto Merkbah. That's what triggered the Y-data within you, the area of you that finally allowed you to become human when ever you wanted it. When you were the 100-type series specialized realian, you were like this floor I'm sitting on. Standing or stomping on it doesn't hurt it, it can't feel it, like a human can. It can't smell or do anything, unlike the grass. It can breathe and feel without everything being processed. MOMO, your choosing to be human right now, and last night was your first time fighting as a human. You still have your powers. Your still you, though it may take more energy, and you get tired, but your still you. And anyhow, I don't mind saving you MOMO!" Jr. said, as he looked out at all the other's in the park.  
  
MOMO smiled, " Thanks Jr. That did make me feel better, but I don't want to always be called by MOMO, even if Daddy gave that to me. Since I became a living form, it just doesn't seem right. What do you think would be a good name for me Jr.?" MOMO asked, as she stood up from the bench and looked around at all the cute couples that frequented the Durandal's park.  
  
" I don't know.... I'd have to ask the others... Gaigun would have my head if I got you to go along with some strange name, and so would Shelly. I'll tell you tomorrow, k?" He asked...His red hair swaying in the synthetic wind.  
  
" Sure.. Jr.. can I ask you a question before you go?"  
  
" Shoot!'  
  
MOMO seemed to look a little bashful, but she walked up to him and smiled, her face inches from his.  
  
" Since I can be a human now, and I can grow up... Do you think I'd be to much trouble for you to grow up along side me, Jr.?" She asked.  
  
Jr. looked surprised, then nodded, " I'd be happy to."  
  
" Thanks"  
  
Krylancelo note: He he.. I know this is short, and some people might be sick of Jr. and MOMO already, but I think the story will work out. Also, I hope lots of Xenosaga fans review, sorry I couldn't put real facts in for the last few battles, I just finished the song of Nephilim.   
  
I hope people review and like this, I'm trying to get this idea of mine to have some ground. It'll take a while, but please be patient and help me out...   
  
Sayonara, baby! 


	2. Decisions

Disclaimer: Namco and the creators of Xenosaga own the characters and game. I do not have the secret of Y-data to own it!  
  
100 series realian, nicknamed MOMO by her creator, stood in the lobby of the director of the Kukai foundation. She smiled happily when the receptionist called her in.  
  
She wanted to ask Gaigun Kukai for a request. A blessing, really. One that would make the 20 year looking female's biggest wish come true.  
  
She wanted to marry Jr.!  
  
The door to the lavish office opened, and 20 year old Mireill stepped in.   
  
Gaigun looked apprehensive and tired all at once. He knew what MOMO was going to ask, and he also knew that now wasn't the time.  
  
He didn't want to hurt the realian turnt girl, but he also knew that something bigger than wedding plans was bothering Jr. He just couldn't figure it out.  
  
He wanted to, but he couldn't. Jr.'s mental blocks with his telephaty were astounding, and Gaigun couldn't get through to his adopted 'son' anymore. He'd become distant, remote. The only one he'd talk to ever, was MOMO.  
  
" Hello" He heard the woman timidly say. He noticed her hair had grown much longer than it used to be, already reaching past her stomach. Her amber colored eyes shined with happiness, and Gaigun's narrowed in determination.  
  
" What is it, Mireill? Something bothering you?" He asked, as he started to tap his black pen on his desk. He wasn't used to being nervous in the girl's presence. It wasn't a regular occurrence, but today was the acceptation.  
  
" No, nothing really. I just wanted to ask for your blessings. You are okay with me marrying Jr., right?" She asked.   
  
Gaigun noticed sweat on her face, so she's nervous, he thought. His amusement at the scene growing, somewhat over riding his apprehension.  
  
" It's........ not the right time now, Mireill. I don't think Jr. could stand all the fuss and ceremony right now... Have you, um... Noticed any change in his lately. You two have been dating for 7 years now. You've had to notice how he acts, at least when with the others." He said, but he noticed MOMO's face slowly become disappointed.  
  
" Please don't think me harshly, Mireill, but... this has been bothering me for quite some time now. I can't possible allow you to be joint in marriage until I get to the bottom of this. Please understand." He said, his green eyes giving an almost pleading look to her amber ones.  
  
Those same amber eyes lowered until the bangs covered her orbs. " I don't.. I don't understand! Can't you just let us marry. We love each other, that's what counts, right? I know Jr. and I know that even if Ziggy, Shion, chaos, and even you don't trust in him anymore. I know I do!! I want him to be happy, and if everyone keeps doubting him, then how can he even think that he's gain back anyone's trust. I know you think your doing what's right... But, but I.." She said, as her voice slowly went down to a whisper.  
  
Gaigun's eyes widened when he saw tears coming down her face. He immediately felt sorry for what he was putting her through.  
  
" Jr... he isn't going to go against you or anybody else. He wants to help everyone, even if they think he's the one who needs help most. Jr.'s strong, and I know he's going to come back safely. Come back safely. Yes! I know he'll come back safely, I know he will. Jr's will is strong, just like my will was when I became human 8 years ago. Jr. isn't going to go crazy, he'll be okay!!!" She said, her eyes becoming defiant as she looked straight into Gaiguns.  
  
Gaigun could only hope she was right. Whatever was bothering Jr. Had to do with his mutation at birth. The song of Nephilim was calling him.  
  
Krylancelo note:   
  
I hope the spacing looks okay, because when I load these to this site, it always changes. This story was a spur of the moment thing that I want to become a 10 chapter thing. ( Give or take) But that'll only happen if I get feedback on how this was. I'll try to explain what I think Y data is in relation to my fic, later. Jr. will be in the next chapter.  
  
Yeah for me... I finally finished Xenosaga ep. 1 yesterday. Though I probably should have been studying. 


	3. Hurt?

Chapter Three: I hear the Calling  
  
Jr. slowly looked around at his lush and lavishly furnished room. His blue eyes were distant as he looked around, and his fingers were lazily drumming out a beat on his leg. He was going on his twentieth birthday, and he really didn't know what to do with his life. He'd found a portal, about a week ago, and it was like it was calling him.   
  
"I've talked to everyone about this. They don't believe me, and even Mireill used to be a little skeptic. But this is really important to me.... He's alive, I know he is." Jr. whispered to thin air, as he tried to get his thoughts in order.  
  
He slowly nodded his head, and his belief that Albedo was still alive plagued him. Four years ago Jr.'s combined power along with Gaigun's had destroyed the mad man, but Jr. had been having really odd dreams since he had stumbled across a portal on the old Miltia's sector.   
  
"Could he really be alive? But where is he? I can't risk everyone's health in going back there, Shion almost died. And then there's Mireill, she'd be furious if I went there all alone and didn't tell anyone. And Ziggy would come kill me even from the beyond if I broke her heart..... What can I do?!" He yelled, his emotions of frustration finally overcoming his senses.  
  
"Why don't you try talking it out?" Said the voice of chaos as he knocked on Jr.'s door.  
  
For a moment, Jr. sat stunned. "You could hear me?" He yelled, as he went and opened up his door.  
  
chaos only shrugged, and walked in, passed by Jr. and sat down on his couch.  
  
"Yes, I could hear you. Your voice was loud, y'know." chaos said quietly as he watched Jr. shut his door and flop down in a chair.  
  
"How much?" Jr. asked, glaring at his friend  
  
chaos shrugged, "Only the last bits. Who's heart would you break, MOMO's?"   
  
"Yep, and I don't want to."  
  
"Then don't."  
  
Jr. sighed, "It isn't that easy chaos."  
  
"Whatever is.... You aren't cheating on her, are you?"  
  
"NO! That isn't what I was talking about at all. I was, well..." He scratched his neck as a nervous gesture.  
  
"MOMO loves you Jr." chaos said, telling Jr. the truth.  
  
Jr. smiled happily for a second, then sobered up. "Yeah, I just don't want to hurt her." He then closed his eyes, and though for a second. He then opened then and chaos could see a determination there that he hadn't seen for a while.  
  
"chaos, can you hear it? The song of Nephilim?" He asked.  
  
chaos let out a startled gasp, and said, "The song of Nephilim? Of course I can't!"   
  
"But I can... I've heard it for the last three and half weeks, and I'm afraid if this keeps up I'll hurt all of you." He whispered, "So that's why, I'm going to leave, and I won't be coming back." 


	4. The Song's Call

**_Human Wille_**

**_Chapter 4: The Song's Call_**

****

****

* * *

Shion sat at the docking bay's seating, awaiting the Elsa's arrival. Her long, brown hair was to her mid back and her kind, green eyes surveyed the area with bland interest. She had heard from Gaigun that Jr. might be planning something that could endanger everyone.

She flinched when she heard footsteps behind her, and she twisted on the seat to look behind her to see Jr. in a white, long sleeved top with a black, knee length coat. He also wore black pants and boots. His red hair was the same as ever and his blue eyes seemed troubled. His expression looked grave, but quickly changed to surprise when he saw the woman smiling at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked suspiciously. Shion smiled even against his harsh tone and she got up to walk over to him. He stopped a few feet from her and she brushed some hair from her face.

"I got a tip off from Nigredo so you won't go off to some far off sector of space and make us all worry."

Jr. looked surprised once more but his determined eyes told Shion she'd have to push even harder to get the U.R.T.V to cooperate.

"He's worried, like everyone else is. So that's why I had a great idea. I'll go with you and try and stop you from doing anything dumb. I won't stop you from going like everyone else, and I'm sure Nigredo would be angry with me. Even your fiancée to be will be too." Shion said, and then her eyes widened at the slip.

"Fiancee.. to be?" He asked, and then his own blue eyes widened as the words dawned on him.

"She wants to _marry_ me?" He whispered, a total look of happiness on his face.

"Well, I actually wasn't supposed to say anything… But, yes she does. Mireill really loves you and wants to be happy with you for as long as she can. But, on a more sour note. I wasn't being truthful last time we all spoke. I-I hear it too." Shion said, her eyes conveying her sadness as her last words came out.

Jr. gulped and said, "You've always been a weird one, Shion. I guess this shouldn't be much of a surprise to me but it is. How long have you heard it?"

"About 3 weeks." She replied, and Jr. cringed.

He then walked towards her and then past her. He stood a few feet from the Elsa which had docked when they spoke.

"We'll be chartering a flight other than this baby soon." He said, gesturing towards the ship.

"I don't want Nigredo following me or anyone having info on what I'm up to. Thanks, for coming along Shion." He said, and then boarded the ship quietly.

Shion stood shocked for a few moments and then turned to stare at the ship.

"I hope I know what I'm doing. With Nephillim coming back in my mind, and without KOS-MOS, I think this will be a tiring adventure." She said and then boarded the ship.

* * *


End file.
